Glass Dancer
by thesoundofsunshine
Summary: Eloise is all grown up. She still has Leon. She is perfecting what she needs to find her mother in Paris. -Short drabble-


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just the idea.**

Eloise never felt at home in the comfortable Plaza hotel. She found her sanctuary in her ballet studio down the street. She was sixteen now, and had outgrown her childish antics. She still spoke her mind, and missed her mother when she went to Paris. Nothing could stop her from dancing everyday in the studio for three hours. She lived, breathed, and ate ballet.

"No, no. Point your toe like that, and turn with it– perfect!" Ivan, her Russian ballet instructor, told her as she practiced her turns in her Pointe shoes.

She knew practicing this much, usually three hours though sometimes four or five, was strenuous and ridiculous for any budding ballerina, but this is what she wanted. Plus, it took her mind off of her mother, who had left her for another rendezvous in Paris. Sure, she still had Nanny and Sir Wilkes, plus Phillip tutored her, and she still had the Prince, whom she still called Leon.

Eloise was now gracefully galloping, and waltzing across the floor with her arms stretched out above her head, with her fingers turned in. She was the epitome of poised. She had inherited her mother's grace that made her a debutante. She heard clapping from the side door of the studio, as her track ended.

It was Leon. Her Leon. She smiled, through the sweat dripping off of her face, and ran over to him. She gave him a bear hug, and he didn't mind, even though Eloise was soaking wet. After all, they had become best friends once she taught Leon how to stand up to his father. He continued with boarding school until he was eleven, and Eloise was eight. Then, he moved into the Plaza with his father's regards, along with a security guard.

No matter how many hours of dance she practiced, or days she spent with Leon, and minutes she took her lessons, she was still lonely. She missed her mother terribly; even though, her mother proclaimed that she was a 'big girl' and shouldn't miss her mother as much. Her mother usually went away for a week at a time, but one time she was gone for en entire month. She submerged herself in dance, taking lessons sometimes seven or eight hours a day.

It was a given that Leon would visit her at least once during her dance classes. Ivan used to hate it, but Eloise knew she was on her way to being a top ballerina. She used that to her advantage. She told Ivan either Leon is allowed to visit, or she will find another studio to practice at. Ivan accepted Leon with open arms from then on.

"Take a break El. You deserve it," Leon said, his eyes practically sparkling. It was evident to any passerby that those two were falling in love, but neither approached the subject. They were best friends, even though she was three years his junior.

"No. I need to perfect this little part here. I stumble, and it feels awkward," Eloise said, taking a swig from her water bottle. She only aimed for perfection with her dancing, and her French. She was going to travel to Paris with Leon, and study to become a better ballerina there. Well, that's the story she told everyone, except Leon. They both knew her passion to go to Paris was to try, and find her mother.

"It looked perfect Eloise," Leon said, smiling. She frowned upon his comment, before taking up a seat on the scuffed hardwood floor. Eloise was the only dancer in this studio. Nanny and Sir Wilkes had convinced Ivan that Eloise needed the studio to herself if she was to reach her full potential. She was positive they had paid a large bonus, but that was under the table.

"It didn't feel perfect," Eloise said, as Leon sat next to her. She was a fantastic dancer, considering she had only been taking up lessons since she was nine, but she was only okay for being sixteen. She was striving to be a perfect ballerina, and study in Paris, and maybe take up dancing on Broadway.

"We should look at the stars tonight. They are always perfect," Leon said, as Eloise thought about lying on the roof of the plaza, staring up towards the sky with Leon. She even considered maybe grabbing his hand, but she knew it would never happen. They would locate the star that Leon's mother was on, and the one over Paris. They would tell their mothers everything that ever needed to be said.

"I think we should," Eloise said, smiling at Leon. As she grew up and matured, she got less and less happy. Each time her mother left for Paris, staying a little longer than the rest, she would smile less often. It wasn't noticeable from time to time, unless you stepped back and viewed the situation as a whole. Then, she seemed fragile and poignant, but she found her center dancing and staring at the stars with Leon.

**Reviews would be appreciated.**


End file.
